Things That Go Bump in the Night
by GrrrrsRandomness
Summary: Santana and Brittany move into their family home. They begin to experience paranormal activity. Is their new house haunted? Halloween one-shot.


It was a Saturday morning in September when Santana and Brittany received the news regarding an offer they placed on the house they had hoped would be their first home. It was a two-story home in Brooklyn, New York. It was a short walk to the subway station.

The home itself had a brick exterior. A trim made of rock divided the first and second floors. It had a long narrow door and a large, one car garage. Both the doors were made of glass and let in a lot of light like the large windows. There was a large balcony above the garage door.

The stairs to the second floor we're visible upon entering the house. A few steps in and to the left was a small bathroom. Past the bathroom, the pathway leads a respectfully sized kitchen with white kitchen cabinets and marble countertops. A kitchen island served as a divider between the kitchen and living room. One large wall was made entirely out of windows that let it a significant amount of light. A small hallway leads a space that could be used for an office or indoor work out area as there was room for storage.

The atrium was in the center and had a beautiful outdoor living room area with plants. It could be seen through the windows in both the living room in front of it, the hallways on the side, and the space behind it. It was accessible through the three sliding doors in the living room, hallway, and backroom.

Another small living space was upstairs. A glass French door allowed access to the balcony overlooking the streets. The larger master bedroom with a master bathroom and walk-in closet were upstairs. One wall was made out of sliding doors that opened and pushed to the side and disappearing almost entirely. A large balcony overlooked the atrium. The upstairs also had two other bathrooms, a closet, and a laundry room.

It was perfect and Santana wanted it. It checks off everything on their lists. Brittany loved it too but her genius, the mathematical brain was telling her the price was too high. She ran the numbers and easily concluded that the seller was jumping up the price. After calculating the price with Brittany's math skills, Brittany and Santana came up with a reasonable offer.

The house was a little on the more expensive end of their budget but nothing too crazy for a house like that in New York. They both worked hard to get where they were in their respective careers. After college, both of them dove into work. Santana, who has earned her degree in business and public relations, owned a talent scout company that recently picked up a few top-earning celebrities. Brittany worked as a math professor at Columbus university. They lived in the same small apartment they had lived in when the couple moved into as a married couple. It was a struggle at first to be able to attend school full time, work full time, and still have time to spend as a couple. They had many fights in the beginning but they worked through it. Loving each other too much to let things break them apart. Things got much better once they graduated from school.

It took 4 years of saving, but they were now at a point where they could afford to move out of their small apartment in the city and start their family. Something that both of them was very much looking forward too. Especially after a discussion with their friends, Kurt and Blaine. They were ready to take that next step.

"As I was saying, I have great news!" The couple heard their agent say from their phone which was laying on the bed between them.

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand tightly. Her heart was beating so fast and she wanted to scream from all the nerves she was feeling.

"Yes," Brittany said enthusiastically.

"They accepted the offer. You got a house!" The agent excitedly announced.

That was all the confirmation Santana needed before cheering loudly and hugging her wife.

"This is amazing!"

"I know!"

After a moment of cheering, their attention was brought back into the phone call with their agent telling them they could hire an inspector to look into the conditions of the house. As soon as the reports, title, and mortgage were ready, they signed the documents to finalize their purchase. They moved in as soon as they heard with their of their friends.

Santana's moves to straddled Brittany's legs. Her hands come up to caress Brittany's face. She joins their foreheads together and gazes into blue eyes as Brittany's hands come up around her waist naturally.

"We got the house, babe," she whispers.

"We did," Brittany whispers back.

"I can't wait to start a family with you." She says earnestly.

"Me either. We're gonna make a beautiful family." Brittany says as her hand moves to Santana's abdomen.

"I think it worked this time." She says full of hope.

"We'll have to wait and see," Brittany says before kissing the love of her life.

————————————-

Santana and Brittany were overjoyed. They decorated their larger home together taking much inspiration from the big stack of home decor magazines and countless episodes of various shows on HGTV. They were so proud that they threw a house warming party. Everything was perfect.

Santana wakes up when she hears a creaking sound. She doesn't hear it again so she begins to fall back asleep. Just as her eyes get heavy with sleep, she hears the noise again. This time it is followed by a sound of scratching. It doesn't stop.

She reaches over and shakes Brittany's body to wake her. The blonde just roles over. She shakes her again.

"Babe, wake up," she tells her quietly. "I keep hearing noises."

The blonde turns around to face Santana. She opens one eye and looks at her quizzically. "What?" She questions.

"Wake up, I keep hearing something."

"San, I am sure it's nothing. Go back to sleep." She says.

"I'm scared. Can you please go check?" She pleads.

Brittany opens both of her eyes and realizes Santana is genuinely scared. She nods and kisses her before reached under their bed to get the metal bag Santana keeps under their bed. She makes her way to the door and opens it. It is then that she hears it too.

"See!?" She says in a hushed voice. "I told you I heard something." She quickly stands up and puts in her slippers and quietly walks over to her wife and holds her hand. Brittany opens the door quietly and the begin to sneakily walkout.

When they hear the noise again, Brittany lets go if her wife's hand and grips the bat tingly, ready to swing. Santana clutched her wife's t-shirt to stay close. When they reach the staircase, Santana flips the light switch illuminating the top floor.

One step, then another, and finally they reach the first floor. They vigilantly check the first-floor floor but find no traces of anything out of the ordinary. The noise has completely stopped.

"It could just be the pipes or something." Brittany offers.

"You could be right. Let's go back to bed. I am cold."

After Santana checked the security system and made sure it was in, the couple turns off the lights after ensuring the door is locked.

They didn't hear the noise for the rest of the night.

——-

Like the night before, Santana woke up again. The scratching sound was back. She looked at the clock and her eyes widen in fear. It was the same time that she began to hear the noises the night prior.

"Oh fuck no. This place is haunted." She said quietly to herself.

She shakes Brittany's body hard. This time she wakes up the first time.

"You okay, babe?" She asked with concern.

"I heard it again." She said not bothering to answer the question.m just as both of them heard the noise again.

Brittany waste no time in retrieve the bat from under the bed. They go down slowly just like the night before.

After checking the first floor, they once again found nothing. Not a trace of anything out of the ordinary. Defeated and confused but having no resolution or explanation for the noises they've been hearing, they return to their room.

"I'll look into hiring someone to check the pipes. I am pretty sure they were checked during the inspections but, I will have them look at it again." Brittany says as they cuddled into the bed.

Santana kisses her jawline and thanks to her before they once again fall asleep.

———-

In the morning, both are tired. Their Teo first nights in their new house were not perfect. They had woken up in the middle of the night and had to check their home. They were tired of the lack of sleep. Luckily, the two of them had time to get some coffee together in the mornings before work.

"I will be waiting outside, babe!" Santana calls out from the first floor.

Brittany acknowledges her and yells back. While doing so, Santana gets their bags and phones. After checking herself one last time in the mirror by the door, Santana opens the door only to let out a scream.

Upon hearing the scream laced with fear, Brittany quickly puts in her shirt, runs down the stairs, and makes her way to the front door to find her wife. Her eyes land in the sight of three dead birds in their front porch. Her arms wrap around her wife who instantly buries her face in her chest.

"You're okay, babe. I've got you." She says running her hands soothingly down her wife's back.

"I am beginning to think this place is haunted," Santana says into her wife's chest.

Brittany isn't sure she's ready to say that just yet. "I will check the security footage when I get home."

Later when she does so, she gets a chill down her spine when she sees nothing out of the ordinary. There are no explanations for why three dead birds were on their porch.

——

"Babe, have you seen my running shoes?" Brittany asked her wife who was in the living room watching the news.

"Yes, there on the right side of the plant where you always leave them." Her wife responds.

Brittany had thought she left them there as well. It is where she always leaves them but they weren't there. Her eyes furrowed in confusion. If they weren't there, where could she have left them? Thinking for a moment, she could not think of any other place. She decides to search the porch but couldn't find them. Something feels iffy about this whole thing.

She is about to go back into the house when she spots one of her running shoes by the stairway leading to their porch. She quickly retrieved them and outs them on. She doesn't mention to her wife that she found them because she is sure she never put them there.

While she jobs, she keeps trying to rationalize why they keep hearing noises at night, why there were dead births on their porch that morning, and how her shoes moved. They couldn't have a haunted ghost. They couldn't.

——

They have had enough. They were going to stay up and find out what was causing all these strange things to happen in their new home. Santana brought the blankets and pillows and they cuddled on the couch. They talked about high school, their jobs, and an appointment that was coming up to see if the IVF treatment Santana had resulted in a successful pregnancy.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

Their conversation stops when they hear the scratching. They don't turn in any lights as they quietly approach the door.

Scratch. Scratch. Scratch.

The sound gets louder and louder as they near the door. Closer and closer they get. Then they see it. The black shadow against the class. Two yellow eyes looking back at them.

The scratching stops as the eyes look at them. Brittany and Santana freeze.

Meow.

Brittany smiles and Santana chuckles. Of course, it had to be a cat.

"Baby, look. It's a cat!" Brittany says happily opening the door and lifting the cat with her arms. She quickly reads the tags and realizes its name is Shadow. "Very fitting." She comments.

"Of course it had to be a cat." Santana days relieved.

"Can we keep him?" Brittany asked hopefully.

Santana can't say not to Brittany. Plus, she was just thankful it was a cat causing all the ruckus.

"We have to take him to the vet and make sure he's got his latest shots. If no one claims him, we can keep him. I miss having a cat. Lord Tubs was the man."

Brittany did a little cute dance before kissing her wife. They let Shadow sleep in the atrium.

—-

After waiting a week, Shadow was adopted by the married couple. Brittany was beyond excited to have their first pet. Lord Tubbington has passed away 2 years after starting NYU and she wasn't ready to have a new pet. When she saw a shadow, she couldn't help it. She was a firm believer that pets choose their owner and she believes that Shadow chose her and Santana.

Coming home to see the pet cat was a feeling she missed all too much. Today, it was even more special. Santana was sitting in the living room smiling cheekily and biting her lip. Brittany is about to question Santana's teasing smile when she sees that Shadow is wearing a shirt.

"I am going to have a baby sister." She reads today herself. She's confused at first but then she remembers and shrieks in excitement before running to with Shadow in her arms to Santana who is now standing up. She looks at her and questions her with her eyes and the Latina nods with a big smile confirming that yes, she understood correctly. She outs Shadow down into the coach and she pulls Santana into a kiss by grabbing her face. She lets her lips crash into Santana's in an intense and passionate kiss.

"You're pregnant?" She questions with excitement laced in her voice when she pulls away and rests her forehead in The shorter woman's.

"I'm pregnant." She confirms before kissing Brittany softly.

Shadow walks around them pressing his face into Brittany's legs.

"I love you," Brittany says.

"I love you, " Santana echoes backs.


End file.
